New Years
by ShootingLightStar
Summary: Just one more chance. Just one more chance this year. But for what? ZachariasxEve


To the ones that don't know me: Hello! I know my name's a bit long, so you can just call me Star. Hope you like my fic!

To the ones that have fav/followed my stories or me: ... I'M SO SORRY! I know, I go MIA for years, and than I suddenly appear here! Well, part of that is that I finally got the game! I'm a die-hard Professor Layton fan, so when I finally found out that Level 5 and Capcom were planning on a crossover, I freaked. Of course, then I found out that it was for the 3ds (at the time, all I had was my DSi), which has a region lock, and it comes out in America in 2014. When it came out in Japan in like 2012. I can read Japanese, but a Japanese gamecard does me no good if I can't play it. But anyways, yes, I'm trying to work on PJMGG. But I can't find my muse. But you reviews really do help, do not doubt me on this. A single review causes me to go through all the notes on my iPad (yes, I write fanfics on my iPad) and add all sorts of stuff to the random ideas I have for a chapter. A ton makes me feel really guilty, and then I start to force myself to write a chappie, which usually starts to flow until I suddenly hit a wall that makes that chapter unusable. Which is why I'm not updating that yet. No good chapters are writtenup.

Anywho, for any of my followers and that happen to know Professor Layton or Ace Attorney: I hope you like this fic and become interested in the crossover game! Same goes for those that seeked this out: I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: all owned by their rightful owners (Level 5/Capcom)

ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー

Just one more chance. Just one more chance to try this year. And then, well, he laughed in his mind. I shall have to wait on that thought. Perhaps I shall just make it my New Year's resolution.

Barnham was making his way through the winding cobblestone streets that were crowded despite the time being so close to the stroke of midnight. His mood soured with every face he passed by. Of all the times he had to find her… he just couldn't find her now this time, could he? He had all those chances before, but somehow he kept on messing up one way or another… But he wouldn't this time. That much, he was willing to bet his own part-time bakery job on. Not that that was worth much…

He quickly glanced to fro in fear that he had unconsciously spoken his word out loud, nearby Miss Éclair. She was a nice and cheerful lady, but whenever someone happens to say something even vaguely degrading of bread, she would quickly reveal her inner demon; not a good sight. He slowly let out a sigh, relaxing that if she was nearby, she most likely would have already been on his case.

"Sir Barnham!"

He practically jumped a mile into the air, flinching so badly that his head couldn't think straight for fear that he had just 'jinxed' himself, as Miss Fey would say. "Y-Yes?" He turned, schooling his features the best he could, to find someone in a very familiar white dress with red cloak. "What is the trouble, Miss Cantabella?"

The blonde took a moment to brace her hands against her knees, catching her breath from what appeared to be a rather strenuous run. "I thought you would have been in your armour, tonight of all nights," she started in a rather conversational manner, "It certainly would've made finding you easier." Barnham was having none of it, though he did wonder at she meant about expecting him armour tonight of all nights.

"Speak your mind, Miss Cantabella," he growled, growing increasingly unwilling to spare the time to talk with Espella.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stood straight and looked him in the eye. "I'm here to tell you that Eve has decided to take a breather at the fountain by the town centre. We both know how shy Eve can be. Even when the attention isn't on her, she feels that being around a lot of people at one time can be a bit daunting." She smiled in her usual manner, eyes giving a friendly twinkle, her head cocked slightly off to the side. "Perhaps you might be able to rally her courage."

He found himself rather thankful of his tanned skin as he felt a sudden heat rise to his face. "What makes you think that I would bother Lady Dark- Miss Eve with my presence?" he asked gruffly, trying to look at anything but at the girl in front of him as she gave as she gave a confused tilt of her head.

"Is she not the one you were seeking?" he internally blanched at her question. "After all, you did give your time of the day to make something for Eve's birthday. Weren't you going to wish her a Happy New Year as well?"

He comforted himself with the thought that if even Miss Cantabella thought that he should wish Eve a Happy New Year, than it must not be out of the ordinary for himto actually go do it. So he simply replied, "Thank you, Miss Cantabella," before going off in the direction aforementioned fountain.

ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー

Eve was sitting at the edge of the fountain, looking down at the water as her hands trailed across the surface, rippling the reflections of her face. She had chosen to let her hair down completely, allowing her hair some freedom for the night before she had to gather it all up the following morning. It was such a shame, but she was so accustomed to having her hair in the usual get up that she couldn't help but find herself fixing her hair in the morning. Old habits die hard, they say.

She sighed deeply, figuring that by now, most of the people would already be at the town square, if the lack of people in the centre were anything to go by. She wouldn't have to deal with her shyness as much if all the people were preoccupied by the countdown. As soon as she made to rise though, she could hear someone sit down next to her.

"A moment, if you would indulge me, Lady Dark- I mean, Miss Eve,"

She turned, hair whipping in the air, to face Zacharias, who was in his more modern attire: a white button-up along with a pair of dark gray jeans. She found herself self-consciously checking her own clothing, adjusting the hem of her gray shirt as she asked, "Well, go on then," in the manner of her persona of Inquisitor Darklaw.

Barnham was looking at everywhere but directly at her, and she felt that his face seemed a bit darker than normal. "Since I will most likely not find the chance at a later date which is appropriate, I would like to…" she sighed as he trailed off, becoming slightly impatient at the turn of events. Honestly, she was supposed to be the shy one here. Hoping to avoid another hour of simply standing (or sitting, as they were) in awkward silence, she decided to give a nudge.

"Would like to what?"

His face was definitely darker than usual, and it wasn't because of the lighting. "W-would like to..." His words became an intelligible murmur towards the end. Honestly, this man… if he could be called a man.

" Zacharias," she said warningly, "Do you really call yourself a man?" she couldn't help the reference to the last time something similar to this had happened.

"Absolutely!" if he was wearing his traditional armour, she had a feeling that he would've been grasping at the hilt of his sword. "Who exactly do you take me for?" it was said without any real heat however, so she knew that he had caught on to it.

"Then tell me!" Her eyes instantly widened at her childish outburst, cursing her currently non-existent mouth-to-brain filter. This was the side that was for – and only for—Espella to see! Her current mortification level was beating the time when she had to strike a pose for everyone by several leagues.

Thankfully, Zacharias seemed too caught up in his own mind to fully register how she had asked him. He seemingly steeled himself, before saying, "Well… Miss Eve… I just wanted to… wish you… a... Happy New Year."

She couldn't deny that she felt a bit… disappointed. So that was it. Just a simple Happy New Year. She expected him to explain himself in the roundabout, old English that they had all grown accustomed to during the duration of Project Labyrinthia. Even perhaps managing to mangle 'Happy New Year' into something far less coherent such as 'enjoyment for the start of a new year'. But alas, what he gave was what she got.

It didn't sit well with her, for some reason.

"Well," she tried to keep any hint of disappointment out of her voice, "if that is all, I shall be on my way to the square. Happy New Year to you as well, Barnham." She rose and took a step, but before she could go further, a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait," his voice changed, she noted. There was something more in it now. "If you would give me your permission, I would like to also give you something, as a gift."

Determination. That's what it was. It made her heart flutter a bit in anticipation. "What is it, Zacharias?"

He was now standing in front of her, holding her wrists in each of his hands. There was less than five inches between them, and she could feel his breath ghosting across her face, sending shivers running across her body. His eyes were half-closed as he looked down at her, the grey having a warm glow to them. He simply said, "You will see."

Over in the town square, the people had started counting, their voices carrying over to where the two were standing.

10…

Her heart pounded in her chest.

9…

His hands tightened on her wrists.

8…

Her body felt ridiculously warm, like her blood was fire.

7…

His face seemed to have this glow to it, though she couldn't be sure it was just the fire playing with her eyes.

6…

Her eyes fluttered, unable to try to keep them wide open as they seemed to prefer the half-lidded look.

5…

Was it just her, or was the distance between them closing?

4…

Her heart was beating so fast that it seemed like a miracle that she hadn't had a cardiac arrest.

3…

One hand left her wrist…

2…

And cupped her chin…

1…

And brought her face closer to his…

There were sounds of cheering, along with a sharp, clear ringing of a bell, but she could care less about what was happening. The witch trials could have started up again, and she wouldn't have cared. Because right now, she was a bit preoccupied with the moment of bliss and pleasure she was given.

Her arms finding its own way around Zacharias' neck, tightened and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. She thanked Zach through the haze that had fogged her mind for choosing to not wear his armour, because kissing him like this probably wouldn't have been as easy. His one hand stayed under her chin, while the other arm had wound around her waist, his warm hand easily finding its place on the other side of her stomach. If she had the choice, she would've stayed like that forever, but need for one the human necessities was too important to ignore, causing Zacharias to have to seemingly reluctantly, break the kiss. Just as well too, because if he hadn't, she certain wouldn't have.

"I hope that was to your liking, Miss Eve?" he asked, trying to seem unruffled, though failing as his breath came out in shallow pants. He did seem to lose his nervousness though. So did she, for that manner.

She blushed bright crimson, adding to the red she had gained from the kiss. Oh,she couldn't imagine herself being so forward as to deepen a kiss, especially her _first_ kiss, a few minutes ago, but here she was surprising herself.

Eve decided that there was only one way to answer his question: she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged him forward, bringing him into another kiss.

ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー＝ジョドーラ✖︎ジーケン＝ジョドジー

Sorry I didn't say this up at the top, but Happy New Years everyone!

ヽ(〃'▽'〃)ﾉ ﾟ'･:* ｵﾒﾃﾞﾄｫ

＊_*Ｓｔａｒ*_＊


End file.
